Oh ya! Wake up YA!
by Audra Kaiba
Summary: Genesis is refusing to wake up, so Sephiroth has to find a way to get him up so they both won't be late for work. SephXGen  Sorry for the Jersey Shore reference in the title. I couldnt resist.


**My first one shot yaoi implied fic. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here!**

"Genesis."

No response.

"Hey." He nudged the other general's foot that was hanging off the end of the bed. Still nothing. The silver haired man sighed. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. When I come back, because I KNOW you can hear me, you're getting up." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Five minutes later he came back. Genesis had indeed moved. Instead of stretched on his side of the bed now, he was curled around _Sephiroth's _pillow and was laying in the middle of the mattress. Something along the lines of irritation played in Sephiroth's eyes as a vein throbbed somewhere behind his eye.

"Genesis!" The red head didn't even flinch.

"God damn it." Sephiroth muttered. He took a seat in the chair across the room, chancing a glance at the clock on the bedside table and regretting it. They were going to be late. Again. With a sigh he began to look around the room for something to throw at Genesis. He settled on a manual that was sitting next to the chair. He picked it up slowly and quietly. Not that it would have woken Genesis up in the first place, but Sephiroth was a creature of habit and cat like silence fell into that category.

Taking careful aim he brought his arm back, swung it forward, and let go of the book.

WHAM!

Sephiroth, had he not been a five star General and one of Shinra's finest first class soldiers, would have done a cheer at his flawless aim. Instead he settled for a smirk. Until the idea occurred to him that, since Genesis hadn't even flinched when the book collided solidly with his head, maybe he'd knocked him out even further,. The smirk vanished and he took another sip of coffee.

He watched the red head for another moment, trying to reflect on what he had done to wake Genesis up the last time this had happened. Oh that's right. It hadn't. Genesis was ALWAYS the first one of them up in the morning. It didn't matter if Sephiroth got up at 10am or 3am. Genesis was always drifting around the room, or setting a cup of coffee next to Sephiroth, sometimes just laying next to him staring at the ceiling. The latter occurred mostly when the red head left Loveless in his bag and Sephiroth had dragged him into the bedroom before they'd brought his bags into the room the night before.

A low growl was building up in the silver haired mans throat as he narrowed his cat like green eyes at the figure on the bed. He was slightly envious, having had some difficulty himself getting up this morning. And the thought up just being able to strip back down to his boxers and curl up next to the peaceful looking Genesis was a striking one.

AHA! That was the red head's plan. To make Sephiroth call into work just for him. Well it wasn't going to work. A thought came to him suddenly.

"Genesis I'm leaving you if you don't get up right now." Nothing. Maybe he was actually asleep.

Another thought hit him. A thought that cued his eyes to land on Genesis' crimson leather coat that was hanging on a hook on the door, the same thought that made him curse himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Genesis, I'm taking your jacket to the cleaners. I'll make sure to have them use…what is it, the chocobo oil polish that you like?" He knew damn well Genesis hated having his coat polished and he smiled to himself as he crossed the room to retrieve the jacket.

Without any noise what so ever and no conceivable movement, Genesis shot off the bed with all the speed and agility of a cat, and managed to whisk his coat off the hook, lock his arms around it and retreat a good six feet away. Glaring evenly.

Sephiroth didn't actually think it was going to work. He was proud of himself for a moment or two as he watched Genesis brush left over sleep crumbs out of his eyes. However as that pride came to an end he decided to speak.

"Glad to see you're finally-, wait a minute I threatened to break up with you and that didn't work, but threatening that fucking jacket of yours did!" He raged.

Genesis took on a pouty expression. "Seph, I didn't figure you actually meant it." He stepped forwards as he spoke softly. Dropping his coat on the bed. As he reached Sephiroth however, his meek demeanor changed and a coy smile stretched across his features. "Plus, I could feel you checking me out right before you said it." He purred against Sephiroth's neck.

Angeal took this moment to walk in the open bedroom door.

"Oh gods!" He immediately covered his eyes with one hand. "You two are late. FYI. Also why in the hell are you both still shirtless WITH the door open! I had no problem with this relationship and the sleepovers when Sephiroth and I decided to room together but I thought we agreed to keep the door closed if something was happening."

Genesis wrapped a muscular arm around Sephiroth's waist and traced a zigzag line down the taller man's chest, not even looking at Angeal when he spoke to him. "But Angeal, we left the door open for a reason."

"Oh really? Incentive cause NOT to fuck eachothers brains out before work?" Angeal guessed sarcastically, crossing his arms and raising a skeptic eyebrow.

Genesis chuckled slightly, sending a chill through Sephiroth's already icy veins. "Of course not, we wanted to ask you to join us."

Angeal stalked out of the room with a scathing look at the pair of them and slamming the apartment door behind him as he left.

"We still have soooome time before work." Genesis purred.

"Fuck. No." Sephiroth pulled away. "I'm not going to be late. Now that you're actually awake I can go to work by myself and have good faith that you'll come into the office a good 20 minutes late and Director Lazard will throw his morning hissy fit." He kissed Genesis on the cheek once, and followed Angeal out the door.

**Like it? Hate it? Lemme know! Review plz! :D**


End file.
